Completely
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Connor and Abby's journey.


LunarianPrincess

Summary: A Series of Drabbles

Warnings: It is season 1&2 since I've only seen eps 1-6 of season 3, but may contain hints of season 3(from what I've gleaned)

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, honestly! Also I got this idea from xoxoMooseTracksxoxo who did an excellent drabble set for Alice (Syfy)

This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously C/A)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

1.) I'm Not Your Boyfriend- 3oh!3

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby I can't grant your every wish, I'm not your knight in shining armor. So I just leave you with this kiss"

Connor stared at Abby as she stalked across the dance floor, totally drunk. He had to admit that he wasn't completely sober either, and that made him bold. He stood from his stool and leaned against the bar, ignoring the cute redhead that tried to catch his eyes. A driving beat came on and he started to move his hips a bit, then he saw Abby perform a dip that gave him a glimpse of her long white thigh. He couldn't help the draw he felt so he stumbled out onto the dance floor after her. And he caught her eye as he got closer, her smile brightened and she turned her back to him as she dropped to the ground before shimmying back up. His brain flashed back to what she had said to Lucien a few weeks ago. She was right, he wasn't her boyfriend. He may never be her boyfriend, but she looked hot, and the few Long Islands he'd had hit him below the belt, and short circuited his natural awkwardness. So when she slid against his chest he clamped his hand on her hip and spun her hard, causing her hands to fly up to his shoulders to stead her as her heels conspired against her. The short blue skirt flared again and his temperature rose as he caught another glimpse of her thighs, then he slanted his lips against hers. Forcing her head back and imprinting her with his taste. Completely intoxicated, thats what he felt with his lips on hers, and not from the alcohol.

2.) Sorry For Love- Celine Dion

"Forgive me for the things that I never said to you. Forgive me for not knowing the right words to say. To prove"

Abby sank into the chair by the hospital bed. Staring at the figure that seemed so much smaller for being in it. Her hand instinctively reached out to push the hair off his forehead but she was afraid to touch him. To disturb his rest or put him at risk. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap and started to talk. Begging him to forgive her for leading him on, for never telling him how much he meant to her, telling him all the stuff she wanted to do with him when he woke up. Finally the tears in her eyes tightened her throat so much that she couldn't talk anymore. She didn't know the right words to say to him. She was so busy staring at her hands that she missed the flicker of his eye lids, the twitch of his hand. And finally she knew what she could say. "I love you, Connor." her tears spilled after that, splashing onto her hands. Then she heard it "Prove it" it was such a small voice, but it gave her hope. She jumped up and had to resist throwing her arms around him. But she leaned down and covered his lips with hers, softly, tentatively, but sweetly and completely.

3.) I Can Hear The Bells- Hairspray

"And even when we die we'll look down from up above. Remembering the night that we two fell in love "

Abby walked into the flat and was astonished. It was completely clean. Not a speck of food on anything, and all of Connor's toys and games in the boxes and stacked by the telly. Then she turned towards the kitchen and was even more astonished. Her breath caught as she saw the blood red table cloth and mismatched candles. She let out a tiny chuckle, even when he tried things weren't perfect. Then she caught sight of the aqua colored gown. Tears sparked in her eyes as she saw that Connor had even gone out and got a perfect recreation of the beautiful vintage gown that had been ruined by the terror birds. Not hearing anything she raced upstairs and jumped in the shower. A half hour later she was completely ensconced in the gown, complete with sexy lingerie (an improvement over the last time she'd wore it, over a year ago). She started to walk down the stairs and stopped in her tracks as she saw Connor leaning against the stairwell. He turned and caught her eyes. And her heart tripped its way down the stairs and into his arms. She'd never forget the way he looked at her. The way the words rolled off his tongue the first time he'd told her he loved her, or any time after. Nor the time he had said it up the tree that one time, and she had said it back. But this time. This was special. Cause this was the night she finally admitted that she had fallen for Connor Temple. Completely fallen in love.

4.) Metal Now- Say Anything

"I wanna rob you of your game face so I can cower beneath your words"

Connor wracked his mind. Trying to find words that would devastate Abby. He really wanted to hurt her. His heart ached and his throat was tight with the effort to not shed the tears collecting in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. They'd been flirting around each other for awhile. And he'd finally thought she'd finally be receptive to a romantic advance. So he was planning the perfect way to ask her out when she'd told him she was going out with an old friend from the zoo. Taylor. God. He wanted to scream. But really he wanted to hurt her, make her cry. Get under her skin so that stupid game face she always had would go away, he was sick of seeing it. And now he knew what he was gonna do. How to rob her of that game face. Right as the bell rang for the door he stood from the couch and as Abby jumped the last few steps he swept her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. He was so completely absorbed he didn't hear the door open or see the pretty brunette girl walk in. When he lifted his head Abby said "Taylor, this is Connor"

5.) Breathing- Yellowcard

"Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss"

Connor let his lips linger over Caroline's and pulled back. His eyes stayed unfocused and he didn't notice the look on her face as she turned away. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep kissing this girl, dating this girl. His heart still belonged to Abby. And even though he liked Caroline's attention, and craved the physical and the affection he knew he couldn't keep it up. But he didn't want to hurt her. Especially considering he had NO chance with Abby. I mean, she'd rejected him at every opportunity. She didn't want him. But every time he closed his eyes and kissed Caroline he imagined it was a pretty blonde, not the exotic beauty that was locking lips with him. And he didn't know how to feel about the things he'd done. Telling Abby he loved her in the anomaly, running out on her, dating Caroline. Caroline left and he climbed the stairs to his room. Letting his hand brush across Abby's door he felt his heart sink. He was completely fucked.

6.) Brown Eyes- Destiny's Child

"I know that he loves me cause he told me so. I know that he loves me cause his feelings show. When he stares at me you see he cares for me. You see how he is so deep in love. I know that he loves me cause it's obvious. I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul"

Abby took a deep breath. She fidgeted a bit and fixed the shoulder of her dress. Then the door opened and she saw him. His brown eyes were glistening and she could see the biggest smile on his face, which sparked an answering beam on her own face. With each step towards him she thought of their landmarks, the way she knew he loved her. The first time he told her he loved her, clinging to her hand on the edge of some post apocalyptic cliff. The tears in his eyes as he shouted at her, while she cried and begged for him not to kill himself for her. And the way his actions showed his feelings. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. The way he rushed to her "aid" in the "haunted" house, the way he cradled her body when the car exploded on the mine at the safehouse. Every time he opened a door for her, placed his hand on the small of her back, the way he smiled at her. And she knew that he loved her. The way he trusted her was another sign, the way he jumped out of the flat when she asked, even though he had been suspicious. The was he got jealous but never said anything. And she knew he loved her when he kissed her, when he poured himself completely into the kiss. When she reached him she turned towards him, he lifted her veil. And they turned towards the minister. Completely in love.

7.) My Chick Bad(Remix)- Ludacris, ft Eve, Trina, and Diamond

"My chick bad, my chick hood, my chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could"

Abby was rocking out in the club and Connor swallowed hard as he watched her hips move. Then some gangster wannabe sauntered up to her, already with a girl on his arm. He smirked as he waited to see what would happen. He knew that Abby could handle herself against such a nub, but it would still be better with a front row seat. He sauntered over, straightening his fingerless gloves, he smirked at Abby's "irritated" face. He walked over in time to hear the guy tell her she was "a hot piece of ass" Connor couldn't prevent the snort that escaped and the trio turned towards him. He sidled up to Abby and slid behind her, letting his hands rest on her hips lightly. "This chick yours?" Ignoring Abby's indignant sound and stiffened back he nodded at the boy, thinking of all the benefits of having her. Abby could do stuff no other girl could, no matter how hard they wished. And that kept him enthralled, and also ensured that he was completely hers. No matter what cute girl was talking star wars, or creating software, or half naked rubbing on him in the club. His nose wrinkled at the tacky girl with the wannabe, and waited to see what Abby would do next.

8.) Stay- Destiny's Child

"I don't know exactly what I'm feelin'. I'm kinda scared but I'm then kinda willing. Will you promise me just one thing? No matter what, you're gonna stay"

Abby stared at Connor, unsure what to say. Unable to put a name to the feelings swirling around inside of her. She could see the hope in his eyes. The way his body was tense, unable to relax. He had just come back, just released Sid and Nancy and she could hear them vaguely in the background. She also heard the comforting sound of Rex's chirps. The tension in his body reminded her of how he had responded to her kiss the other day, he had been so hesitant, even though she knew he wanted nothing more than to lay her down and have his way with her. And she hoped it still went deeper than that, that he loved her, like he had shouted at her. That it wasn't just a panicked shout of desperation but his true feelings. "Will you promise me just one thing? No matter what, you're gonna stay!" her words came out in a rush, as she thought back on the time he'd been out of the flat. It hadn't felt like home during Jack's stay. His eyes widened and she saw the hope flare even brighter. He swallowed and looked like he was gonna say something, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out and he was reduced to a quick series of vehement nods. She took a tentative step closer to him taking in his comforting scent. She slid her hands up his shoulders to grab his jaw and pull his face down. He was completely trusting, but still hesitant, she wondered how long it would take to break him of that.

9.) Drunken Lament- Ludo

"'Self-loathing is quaint,' you told me, showing restraint. Now you're gone and I'm lost, In the swells I am tossed -bobbing and choking and losing the fight in the fog. You said, 'Forever...' Tell me, why can't you stay?"

Abby rocked back on her heels at Connor's heartless comment. She had been feeling self loathing, had been struggling with everything at the ARC and the deaths. And sure, she'd said some terrible things to Connor but she didn't think she deserved this. She turned and raced out of the operating center, she threw herself into the Mini and gripped the steering wheel hard as she shuddered out a breath and tried to keep her tears from falling. The fog around her prevented any of the soldiers from noticing her wet cheeks as she sped away and back toward the flat. She was curled up on the couch when he came back.

"Are you leaving?" she was proud that her voice only shook a little. She couldn't stop her head from replaying the many conversations they had had, how many times he had promised forever. But he shook his head sadly and sank into the couch next to her. His head fell into his hands and he groaned.

"You have me wrapped completely around your finger, but I can't change Abby. And I don't know if I fit what you want" His sadness broke her heart, and she realized how sensitive Connor really was. Sliding over she slid her hands around him and whispered "Sorry" over and over again into his shoulder.

10.) Journey To The Past- Anastasia

"Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear"

Connor stood at the altar and waited for the door to open. For Abby to appear, so he could stop being so scared. It was ridiculous he could be terrified, but if she was there, he didn't feel so completely useless and the fear usually faded. As the door opened and Abby stepped forward Connor seriously considered heart failure, cause it felt like his heart had just stopped beating. His knees felt week as he looked at his beautiful Abby. The tiny white veil just covered her chin and didn't reach the fantastic neckline of the stunning dress she was wearing. It was cute, and fresh, and completely Abby. His eyes didn't leave her form, to see the slightly smug faces of Danny and Becker. Or hear Jenny and Sarah sigh with envy and longing. He was completely absorbed by Abby. And he only felt the slightest tremor of fear as he lifted her veil and they turned towards the minister. Towards their new life.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Please read and review!

These drabbles were a little weird, lots of club songs, and some random over sappy ones. Let me know if I should take any of these drabbles and make them into stories...or leave them as drabbles. -LP


End file.
